This invention relates to a cemented acetabular cup capable of re-locking itself in the acetabulum should movement occur between the acetabulum and the cemented prosthesis.
Loosening of acetabular cups is a major problem in total hip surgery and the object of the present invention is to produce an acetabular cup which is less likely to loosen.